A Good Man Settles a Bet
by MidnightWren
Summary: "I bet you 10 that they will get together." Leo said, Batrlet raised an eyebrow at his closest friend. "Leo I'm the President of The United States, what does it say about me when I bet on if my staff will hook up? Years later former President Bartlet settles a bet.


The various security personal fanned out around him as the former president walked down the pavement. The gentle hills were filled with white headstones, he felt himself shiver as he always did when he went to Arlington, it was unsettling seeing the thousands of graves in one place. Above him the sky was perfectly clear and the sun was beating down on him, the heat he was accustomed to even after all his years in DC. He walked in silence until he eventually reached the plot that made his heart drop. He stopped and the guards stepped back to a respectable distance.

"Sorry I've not been around lately, but New Hampshire's far away from DC. " He began, "And it's still strange not flying on Air Force One. " He smiled a little, he remembered the bizarreness of having his own plane for that time. "The wedding went well, You'd have loved it."

_Bartlet watched the couple whirl around the dance floor, it had been an amazing event. But now that the press was gone they could finally feel like it was a real wedding. He didn't blame them though it wasn't often you got a former president and the current one in the same room. Across the room Josh's mother was watching teary eyed but overjoyed that her only son was beginning a new life. He sat on the side as Josh and Donna finished their 1st dance. As the music ended the crowd applauded, CJ whooped a little too loud and Bartlet knew she was already making use of the extensive open bar._

_The dance floor began to fill and the music became uptempo, jovial and the party really began. Toby and Andy were dancing together, or at least trying to as the twins kept getting in the way. Still the man seemed happier than he'd been in years._

_"Do you think we should chaperone Zoey?" He asked his wife, Abbey grinned and looked into the crowd at the former first daughter happily dancing with the former aide. Charlie in turn seemed to be happy making a fool of himself on the floor._

_"I think she's fine." Abbey replied and bit her lip._

_"Do you want to dance?" Abbey asked him quietly, his MS had been bad lately but today he was feeling better. Still his wife was worried an event like this could trigger something._

_"Just a moment, I'm about to make a brides year." He told her and stood, from the corner of his eye he saw Toby quickly rise before sitting back down, an instinct he'd developed over 8 years. As he walked onto the floor he felt the crowd dispersed around him, Donna quickly turned and grinned at him._

_"Thank you for being here Mr. Pres…" She trailed off still unsure of how to address the former commander in chief._

_"It's my pleasure, now Mrs. Donnatella Lyman-Moss would you care for a dance?" He asked, Donna's face brightened and she quickly moved to him, the frothy white fabric billowing around her._

_"I'd love to Sir." She replied and took his hand._

"I don't think she ever thought she'd dance with two presidents." Bartlet mumbled, "And John Marbury was there too, Donna enjoyed that." He looked down at the grass and shuffled his feet. " I didn't really think Josh would settle down either but you sure did."

_"Does Josh have a girlfriend?" Bartlet asked Leo one day, the man looked confused_

_"Why does this matter Sir?" He asked_

_"You're Chief of Staff it seems like you should know of the staff." He replied and settled back in his chair, Leo shrugged and crossed his arms._

_"I know he dated Mandy, but I don't think anyone else has been able to stand him. Although…" He drawled off._

_"What?" Bartlet asked leaning forward in anticipation._

_"I thought he was interested in Donna." Leo replied_

_"The assistant?"_

_"Yeah, but its just a thought."_

_"Really Leo, you had to go to the dating-my-assistant?" Bartlet answered, Leo shook his head. He wasn't the only one who'd seen the closeness of the pair, how so many times one was around the other._

_"Have you ever seen a women tolerate Josh that much?" Leo asked_

_"His mother?" _

_Leo smirked at his remark and looked over his shoulder to where Josh and Donna were sitting. Well more like Josh was still trying to get work done but Donna's sleeping form had invaded his workspace. Still the man didn't seem to mind his assistant's head resting on his shoulder._

_"I bet you $10 that they will get together." Leo said, Batrlet raised an eyebrow at his closest friend._

_"Leo I'm the President of The United States, what does it say about me when I bet on if my staff will hook up?" Bartlet replied and leaned back in his seat._

_"How about 20?" Leo asked, Bartlet considered for a moment before holding out his hand. Leo took it and they shook. "I'm telling you I know my staff."_

Bartlet reached into his pocket and found the crumpled bill. He took it out and tried to smooth it down.

"Now I could've given it to you earlier but you know how…" He trailed off before realizing he once again was speaking to thin air. "Baker's a good VP, but you'd have been better." He said and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "It was always you who should've been in a place like that."

Bartlet stayed there a few more moments before bending down to tuck the bill into the bouquet of red roses that sat by the headstone. He paused realizing that there was something already in it. He grabbed the paper and turned it over.

_You're Invited To The Wedding Of Joshua Lyman and Donnatella Moss_

Bartlet felt a small smile grow on his face. He tucked the invitation back in before sliding the bill next to it. He stood up and gazed at the stone a few more minutes. Straightening up he raised his hand to his brow, saluting the memorial.

"Till next time." He whispered.

AN- Okay so this is my 1st West Wing fic, and this idea just seemed the perfect mix of amazing and tear your heart out. Please review!


End file.
